Life's difficulties
by nomuerta
Summary: A new girl moves in next to the Curtis's
1. The New Girl (Pony)

Life's difficulties  
  
Summary: A girl moves in next to the Curtis's  
  
A/N: Read and review…I like all reviews but if you're gonna flame make it constructive criticism!!!  
  
This is after the book but again Dally and Johnny are still alive (who could keep them dead!?!!?)  
  
The new girl (Pony):  
  
If you had told me that today I was going to meet a girl who would take my life, turn it upside down, shake it a few times and set it back down I would have said 'I don't like girls and no girl is gonna do that with my life'.  
  
I saw the moving truck pull up into the next door driveway around midday. I looked over at Two-bit and he looked straight back at me,  
  
"I hope it's another guy. We'll have to make sure we get to him before anybody else" I said racing over to the window. I was disappointed only to see a father and a girl, around Johnny's age, hop out of the truck,  
  
"Wow, he's very girly looking now isn't he?" Two-bit joked. I hit him playfully on his arm,  
  
"Go back to your Mickey Mouse" I siad, rolling my eyes. Two-bit laughed and sat back down in front of the telly watching Mickey Mouse very intently. I laughed, thinking how stupid he looked. I looked back out the window and the girl caught my eye. She smiled and waved. I waved back and then turned away from the window…embarrassed.  
  
"Aw…Pony's blushing!" Two-bit batted his eye lashes at me so I lunged at him and wrestled him until he finally gave up,  
  
"Aw! You made me miss Mickey Mouse clean Minnie Mouse's house!" I grinned,  
  
"Well I'm going to the park…Johnny'll be there"  
  
"Yeah whatever…just as long as I don't get distracted again" I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. As I had guessed Johnny was looking into the fountain, obviously remembering the night that happened five months ago,  
  
"Hey Johnny" I said startling him. Johnny looked up and smiled,  
  
"I nearly fell into the stupid fountain I hope you know. What you up to anyway?"  
  
"A girl moved in next door with her father today"  
  
"She good looking?" I shrugged,  
  
"'Spose. She's looks bout sixteen"  
  
"Maybe we should introduce ourselves"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Come on. You obviously want to" Johnny said dragging me up. We walked slowly back to the house and as we got closer I got more nervous. I always got nervous 'round Soc girls. I don't know why. The girl was just about to grab another box when she spotted us. We weren't even past our door so she didn't even know that we were going to say hi to her. She walked over calmly and smiled,  
  
"Hey. You're that guy from next door. I'm Liana" She said holding out her hand. I shook it,  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis"  
  
"What's your name?" She asked Johnny. She didn't even ask about my name,  
  
"Johnny Cade. I live just down the street" She smiled and shook Johnny's hand,  
  
"Already getting to know people around here…go me!" Johnny laughed,  
  
"How old are you, Liana?"  
  
"Thirteen. I'm fourteen in a month" I felt my mouth drop open and Johnny's mouth also fell open,  
  
"What?" She asked confused. Johnny slowly composed himself,  
  
"We thought you were sixteen!" Now it was her turn to be surprised. She laughed again,  
  
"Cool! I could use that to my advantage"  
  
"Cool?" I asked confused at the word.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right! You guys use tuff. I love your guys accents!" She exclaimed. I looked at her funny,  
  
"We don't have accents. You have an accent, it's really strong. Where are you from?"  
  
"Oh. I'm from New Zealand! Well excuse me Mr. I don't have an accent, you do!" I laughed,  
  
"Let's just say we both have accents" She smiled,  
  
"Yes let's do that!"  
  
"Why did you move here anyway?" I asked, curious. Liana looked uncomfortable,  
  
"Liana! Bring in the box and hurry up about it!"  
  
"Oh. I have to go now ok see you later!" Liana then hurried and took in the last box.  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


	2. Liana meets the gang (Liana)

Life's difficulties  
  
Summary: A girl moves in next to the Curtis's  
  
A/N: Read and review…I like all reviews but if you're gonna flame make it constructive criticism!!!  
  
This is after the book but again Dally and Johnny are still alive (who could keep them dead!?!!?)  
  
Liana meets the gang (Liana):  
  
I was glad it was a Saturday when we moved because I don't think I could have survived going to school tomorrow. I lay down on my bed, sleepily,  
  
"Liana are you done?"  
  
"Yes I am Dad! I'm going to sleep now ok!"  
  
"Ok" I heard Dad yell just as I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I awoke as Dad shook me awake,  
  
"Breakfast is ready, darling"  
  
"I'll be there after my shower, you know the routine!" Dad laughed and walked out of my room. I sighed, grabbed my clothes and walked into the shower.  
  
I emerged from the shower wearing a light blue T-shirt with slightly baggy jeans that had two rips on the knee. I shoved my dirty clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. I walked into the kitchen, yawning,  
  
"Hey Liana. Made you your favourite, bacon, boiled eggs and wedges"  
  
"Ooh what brought this on?"  
  
"Well it has been hard for you lately…you need something good" I smiled,  
  
"Thanks. Oh, I meet two boys yesterday. Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade"  
  
"That's good, do they live near here?"  
  
"Pony lives next door and Johnny lives down the road"  
  
"That's good to hear! Are you going to see them today?" I shrugged,  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to go to the drive-in movie though, since we didn't have any in New Zealand I want to check it out"  
  
"Oh ok. Your mother would have wanted to go with you" Dad half laughed "She always wanted to go to one, we were saving up to go on a vacation" I looked up at him and saw tears had formed in his eyes again.  
  
"Uh…well I have to go now ok"  
  
"You haven't finished your breakfast though" Dad called after me  
  
"I don't want it!" I called back and walked out the door. I hated to see Dad cry but I also didn't want to comfort him. I just felt funny because we weren't really close, so I always made the excuse that I had to go.  
  
"Liana?" I looked to my right to see a DX station and Pony was walking towards me. I smiled,  
  
"Hey Pony"  
  
"Hey…want to meet a few of our gang?" I shrugged,  
  
"Dunno. They good looking?" Pony laughed, I have to say he looked real sexy when he laughed,  
  
"Come on" Pony said grabbing my arm and hauling me into the DX. There were three guys there and Johnny. One was rather good looking and looked a bit like Pony, except he had blonde hair, he had the looks of a movie star and he might know since all the girls seem to crowd around him. There was a boy who was about six feet tall, stocky in build and he had long rusty sideburns. And finally the last one was tall and lean with thick greasy hair that he kept combed back in complicated swirls and he looked quite cocky.  
  
"Who's this?" The movie star looking one said walking over to me. I smiled and held out my hand,  
  
"Liana Relic…you?"  
  
"I'm Sodapop Curtis," Another Curtis with a weird but original name, "This is Two-bit Matthews, Steve Randle and I think you have already met Johnny Cade" I nodded,  
  
"Well hello Two-bit, Steve, Soda and lastly Johnny" They each smiled and Two-bit even did a little dance.  
  
"You moved in next door right?" Soda asked,  
  
"Well I think so…I'm not sure if we did. We could've just placed all our items into the house but I don't think we did actually move!" Soda laughed and went back to fixing the car. Pony turned to me,  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
"Just bumming around until it's time to go see the movie at the theatre. We never had them in New Zealand and I wanna check it out"  
  
"Tuff enough. Do you mind if I come with you"  
  
"Hmm…nah I don't want you to come," I said seriously. Pony looked disappointed, but then I think I gave myself away as I cracked up,  
  
"Man I had you good!" Ponyboy laughed and playfully punched me. As soon as he punched me he put his hand over his mouth as if I couldn't take his punch. The guys were also watching, I think they expected me to cry or yell or something. I grinned and punched Ponyboy back,  
  
"Did you guys think I was going to cry or something?"  
  
"Well the last thing we expected you to do was punch him back!" Steve said from the car. I stuck my tongue out at them,  
  
"Well we're leaving! See you another day or hour! See ya!"  
  
"See ya! Have fun snogging" Soda joked. I laughed,  
  
"You bet we will!" I called and then grabbed Pony's arm and dragged him out of the DX before he really realised what was going on  
  
A/N: You like? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Liana meets Dally (Pony)

Life's difficulties  
  
Summary: A girl moves in next to the Curtis's A/N: Read and review.I like all reviews but if you're gonna flame make it constructive criticism!!! This is after the book but again Dally and Johnny are still alive (who could keep them dead!?!!?)  
  
Liana meets Dally (Pony)  
  
As I walked with Liana to the movies I realised that she was starting to get excited and she was drinking her vanilla milkshake that we bought in the afternoon a little quicker, "Why are you so excited? Haven't you ever been to see a movie" "Well I've always wanted to sit at the little seating place.I hope we have the place to ourselves.that would be tuff!" Liana's eyes seemed to sparkle and I started to catch onto her excitement. "Why do you want us to be all alone?" I asked, teasingly. Liana turned red, "I didn't mean it that way! Just hurry up" I laughed and started to walk quickly. Five minutes later we were seated and ready to watch the movie. "Hey Pony.who's this good looking broad you've got with you" I turned to see Dally sitting next to Liana. Liana turned red, "Well this is Liana.our new next door neighbour. Liana this is Dally" I realised that Liana was sipping her drink a little nervously. I was sure it was going to run out soon. I was right, Liana threw the drink bottle onto the ground and kept on staring at the movie screen, "Not much of a talker are ya?" Dally commented placing an arm around her shoulder. Liana shrugged it off, "No. Can you leave me alone now?" Liana replied, stiffly. I had never seen her so frozen up before, mind you I didn't really know her. "Nah I don't think I can" Dally said reaching over again. I stopped him, "Dally just leave her alone" Dally glared at me but he didn't slug me, he just stalked off huffily. "Thanks. Who is he?" "The final member in our little gang" "So is he a hood or a greaser?" Liana questioned. "Can't really tell you. Oh, it's starting" I smiled then sat back and watched the movie with Liana. Much later the movies finished and I stood up with Liana, "I should be getting home, I think we both should since we both have school tomorrow" "Oh right, it is a Sunday isn't it? So are you starting tomorrow?" Liana laughed, "Like Dad will let me start any later. Hey I might even get in your class. Actually you might not. Are you in the 8th grade?" "No actually I am in the 9th grade, what about you?" "I'm in the 9th as well! Well we have one thing in common, we're both brainy" I had to grin. "Well better get home before your Dad and Darry send the police after us" "Ok then. Off we go" Liana linked arms with me then we set off towards our houses. "I love walking at night you know. The nice cool crisp air just hitting your face. Man, I've gotta stop being so sappy!" I laughed, "Well I like walking at night as well, for exactly the same reasons" Liana smiled just as we neared our houses, "Well thanks for taking me to the movies, Pony. Tomorrow you have to walk with me to school ok?" "Ok then.I'll see you tomorrow morning" I smiled then slipped into my house while she slipped into hers.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was kind of short.hope you all enjoyed it.I would have updated sooner but ff.net wouldn't let me!! =( 


	4. New day at school (Liana)

Life's difficulties  
  
Summary: A girl moves in next to the Curtis's A/N: Read and review.I like all reviews but if you're gonna flame make it constructive criticism!!! This is after the book but again Dally and Johnny are still alive (who could keep them dead!?!!?)  
  
New day at school (Liana)  
  
I awoke at six the next morning, because I was quite excited. I changed into a black shirt and red bootleg pants. I placed my books from my last school into my bag and then went downstairs to make Dad some breakfast. I cooked some bacon that was left over from yesterday and fried a couple of eggs, topping it all of with a banana milkshake. I placed Dads plate on the table and then started to do the dishes. Dad came in at seven and looked at me strangely,  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" I laughed.  
  
"I thought it was time for me to make breakfast"  
  
"Liana"  
  
"Ok ok! I did it because I was excited, now don't complain" I said and so Dad started on his breakfast. Ten minutes later he brought his dishes to me and I washed them, then dried them. Just as I finished off the last dish there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That will be Pony. See you Dad!" I called and ran upstairs, collected my heavy bag and then ran back downstairs and nearly got hit in the face because Pony was going to knock on the door again. I grinned,  
  
"Man this must be a record. Someone already wants to jump me!" Pony grinned sheepishly and looked down at the ground. We started to walk towards school.  
  
"I do hope we are in the same class! I would hate to go into a new class and I know absolutely no body! That is a terrible feeling isn't it!"  
  
"Yeah" Pony muttered. I looked at him and realised that he had a bit of a swollen cheek.  
  
"Hey what happened to your cheek?" I asked, very concerned.  
  
"Oh, Darry just lost his temper. Do not worry, it was not very hard"  
  
"Darry hit you!?! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Well obviously you aren't because I have been talking for about ten minutes and you haven't even tried to shut me up like most people" Pony looked up and grinned which made me happy.  
  
"Greasers!" Somebody yelled and an empty beer bottle came hurling at us. It missed Pony's head by millimetres.  
  
"Big fat snooty stuck up Soc's!" I muttered glaring at the back of the car. We walked into the school just as the bell rang,  
  
"Well I will meet you here if you aren't in my class ok?"  
  
"Sure thang! See you!" I replied, walking towards the office. I walked over to the little box and waited for the lady behind the desk to notice me,  
  
"I am new here and I would like to know what class I am in and I would like my schedule"  
  
"Go sit over there, dear, someone will come to pick you up" I grabbed my schedule from the desk and then sat down examining it. We had all our classes in one class except for our two options. Mine was Food technology and Fabric technology. I hated both of the subjects but they had hardly any options available. Ten minutes later I heard footsteps and I gathered that it was the person coming to get me. I looked up to see Pony. He was grinning,  
  
"Pony! Hey! Cool, so we are in the same class! I love it!" I stood up and followed Pony back to class. We entered the class and the whole class stopped talking.  
  
"Ah.Liana Relic isn't it?"  
  
"I think so" I answered stroking my chin. There was scattered laughter and the teacher handed me a piece of paper,  
  
"I suppose you have done volume" I nodded and sat down next to Pony, pulling out my pencil case and calculator. A girl with light brown hair and gold highlights, light brown eyes and a faint tan smiled at me.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kayla, do you actually know how to do this stuff?" She asked looking down at the paper and frowning slightly, chewing on her pencil. I smiled,  
  
"Yeah. You want help?" Kayla nodded and so for the period I did my own work as well as help Kayla out. The bell rang to tell us it was second period. I packed up all my books and walked out of the class. I found Kayla and Pony on either side of me as we walked towards the science room.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Kayla asked curiously. She probably noticed my accent as well,  
  
"New Zealand. The other side of the country!" I grinned as we walked into the science class and sat down the back.  
  
"Why did you move here?" Kayla asked. Why must everyone ask me that question.  
  
"Wanted a change of scenery" I lied.  
  
"Liana" A girl drawled, walking over to us. The girl looked at Pony and Kayla with disgust, Kayla returned the same expression but Pony just looked down at his book.  
  
"Why don't you come over to our table?" The girl indicated to a large group of guys and girls near the front.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right over" The girl smiled triumphantly at Pony and Kayla. I smirked as she walked away and pretended to pack away my books.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll hate me so much at the end of this lesson that they will want me gone for good. If they don't well, one, they are completely whacked and two, I'm going to hang around with you at interval anyway. Ok wish me luck" I grinned at Kayla and Pony and then walked over to the group.  
  
"Oh my god, Liana, where did you get those pants from? They are so cool!"  
  
"Oh my god!" I replied, imitating her high voice, "I got them from a second hand shop" I didn't really but it was funny to see their faces.  
  
"So, Liana, where are you from?"  
  
"The streets. You may not have noticed me though because I was wrapped in newspaper and hiding in a dumpsite" The girl next to me seemed to edge away from me. I hid a smirk and started on my work, throwing insults here and there for the period. When the bell rang I packed up my books and followed Kylie out the door,  
  
"Can I hang around with you?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"No way! Get away from me beggar!" Kylie nearly ran away from me. Kayla burst out laughing next to me. I grinned,  
  
"Told you!" 


End file.
